


А небо над ними умирало

by Naonolvi



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Ratings: R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:15:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naonolvi/pseuds/Naonolvi
Summary: Сама природа была против, когда человек и чудовище одним широким шагом переступали черту, крепкой стеной стоящую между ними.Просматривая, в очередной раз, Хеллсинг, мое внимание зацепилось за момент в 4 OVA. Мне, вдруг, стало любопытно, почему вампир, который не боится никаких трудностей, с рвением принимает любой вызов и с энтузиазмом берется за любую работу, с самой недовольной на свете физиономией, начал диктовать свои условия, когда разрабатывался план по уничтожению нацистов, захвативших авианосец. Большое количество мешающих факторов никогда его не останавливало, а тут он просто встал «в позу», да и сама хозяйка была в очень тугом настроении. Мое воображение тут же дало результат в виде этого драббла. Это небольшая сцена, которая могла предшествовать такого необычному поведению.Вдохновляющий арт автора из Триттера: https://twitter.com/notkrad/status/1080323433223856129?s=20И музыка для атмосферности: Sam Tinnesz feat. Yacht Money - Play with Fire
Relationships: Alucard/Integra Hellsing
Kudos: 6





	А небо над ними умирало

Небо словно умирало сегодня. Горящий алыми лучами горизонт непривычно торопливо затягивался иссиня-черным полотном наступающего вечера. Великолепная картина медленно умирающего солнца в одночасье была перечеркнута темными оттенками – словно художник, возненавидевший свое творение, широкими мазками грязной кисти перекрыл все теплые краски на холсте уходящего дня. Природа, певшая птицами заунывную и понятную только ей мелодию, застыла в неодобрительном ожидании. Усмирив ветер, вся вселенная остановилась. Даже благоухающие цветы розового шиповника перестали источать тонкий аромат. Ночь готовилась выйти на сцену в качестве главной героини. По совпадению ли, но почти каждый раз, когда начинался этот спектакль, словно сама природа была против, что человек и чудовище одним широким шагом переступали черту, крепкой стеной стоящую между ними.

Невероятным образом сильная, нерушимая и установившаяся сама собой связь между ними зародилась еще тогда – в густом мраке сырого подвала. Фраза «..и только смерть разлучит вас» из фрагмента проникновенной венчальной речи каждого священника отлично подошла бы для описания их союза. Весьма иронично, ведь один из них был уже давно мертв. Впрочем, ничто не мешало им понимать друг друга с одного лишь взгляда или жеста, непонятным образом чувствовать связь, даже если их разделяли километры. С годами хозяйка чудовища привыкла, что за ней всегда по пятам идет еще одна тень; знала, что вампир и есть тот сквозняк, что она ощутила, принимая ванну; нутром угадывала его присутствие в причудливых фантасмагориях мрака углов своей спальни. За это время они изучили, поняли и приняли друг друга. Каждый смирился и подстроился под недостатки и привычки другого. Между ними установились правила и порядок, которые с годами не упрочились, а напротив, истерлись в прах за ненадобностью. Как бы то ни было, печать Кромвеля и вечная клятва служить людям были не единственными связующими звеньями сложной цепи, что крепко сковала девушку и самое опасное существо на свете. Сакральная связь часто не давала покоя, откликаясь ноющим чувством и заряжая своенравным настроением хозяйку и слугу; нагоняла, хватала и ввергала в пучину немыслимых эмоций при длительном взгляде; зарождала высшую и необыкновенно безумную мысль, в которой никто из них долго не смел признаться. 

Перешагнуть рубеж отношений «хозяйка-слуга» оказалось легко – сложность заключалась в принятии нового уклада жизни. Поступать правильно порой очень трудно, но Интегра Хеллсинг впервые в жизни, проявив эгоизм, поступила так, как ей хотелось. Многие поступки в сердцах не поддаются объяснению и логике. Поэтому первое откровенное признание вампира о том, что служба его – по собственной воле, и сними она хоть сейчас с него все ограничения – он по-прежнему останется стоять пред ней на коленях, было принято Интегрой с теплой благодарностью. 

Не было смысла отрицать и то, что с того дня Алукард стал для девушки причиной возникновения греховных мыслей и катализатором, порождающим низменные инстинкты. 

Недели усердной борьбы со штормом из мыслей и идей: пока память мутным облаком поднимала со дна сознания зыбкий песок воспоминаний о выжидающей печали, таившейся в глубинах красных глаз слуги, и весе его чувств, вложенных в простой поклон, – подтолкнули леди Хеллсинг к наиболее важной, ужаснувшей бы всех ее предков. Интегра вдруг разом осознала, что изнутри ее холодного и равнодушного обличия (как ей казалось, искреннего и полноценного) в каждом миге проглядывает любовь – самая откровенная и безмерная. И леди, кардинально отличавшаяся от своих отца, деда и прадеда, отмахнувшись от липкого страха, нашептывающего предостережения о ловушке, отдалась во власть крепких рук вампира. Отдалась с яростным жаром, всеобъемлющей страстью и презрением к его смерти. Вмиг все в голове разложилось по полочкам и своим местам. Прояснились многие «почему» и «зачем». К примеру, прояснилось, почему по ночам так жгла подушка, когда вампира не было в особняке, или почему пепельница стремительно наполнялась окурками сигар, пока Алукард составлял ей молчаливую компанию в часы работы.

Небесный купол, отражая последние и самые бледные проблески утопающего за горизонтом солнца, почти полностью почернел, даря возможность мареву теней разлиться за каждым поворотом и прокрасться в каждое высокое окно поместья Хеллсинг. Лишь слабая и уже холодная полоска света держалась из последних ресурсов, почти рыдая и не желая умирать. Будто само мироздание, избегая становиться свидетелем порочных, но искренних чувств, вложило в этот тонкий просвет всю глубину вселенской тоски и скорби.

– Чуть сдержаннее, – слова тихой просьбы срывались с губ девушки на выдохе. Она с трудом, но при этом нехотя притормаживала каждое движение и нежное поглаживание рук вампира, обрывала легкие касания его губ, от которых по коже расползалось какое-то приятно-щекотливое чувство, и доставляла ему массу трудностей при расстегивании рубашки.

– Не будь так строга, Интегра, – ответил Алукард, склоняясь к женской шее, чтобы зубами сорвать серебряный крестик, прикрепленный к галстуку, и плевком отправить его куда-то в угол комнаты. Интегра, будучи усаженной графом на свой же рабочий стол, кинула на него осуждающий взгляд.

Этот вечер леди Хеллсинг планировала провести в тихой обстановке. Сортировка накопившихся писем за парой чашек чая казалась ей самым продуктивным времяпровождением, особенно когда в особняке стояла почти гробовая тишина. Оба вампира и капитан Бернадотте еще не вернулись из Рио-де-Жанейро, а остальной состав Диких Гусей не выбирался с тренировочного полигона уже несколько дней. Однако до писем и уж тем более до чая дело не дошло. Звонок, за которым последовало срочное собрание рыцарей Круглого стола при аудиенции самой королевы, как раз перекликнулись по времени с возвращением Алукарда. Открытая чуть ли не с ноги дверь и пронзительный взгляд, обращенный лишь к госпоже и передающий нечто совершенно исключительное – вне всяких образов и правил – вынудили девушку тут же переключить внимание с Алукарда на королеву. Затем спешно заставить снять очки (о, как она ненавидела его очки) и, поняв, что никто не заметил наплевательское на всех присутствующих здесь отношение вампира, тихо выдохнуть. Этим же вечером эксцентричный граф явился к своей возлюбленной госпоже в кабинет – отнюдь не для обсуждения прошедшего задания и стратегически важного совещания, где им прямым текстом была объявлена война.

– Ты исхудала, – шептал мужчина, прижимая холодные губы к выпирающим ключицам госпожи. – Тебе нужно лучше питаться и больше спать, – продолжил он.

– Ты подозрительно заботлив сегодня, – с легкой издевкой в голосе отреагировала девушка, обнимая графа за шею.

– Забота не самая моя сильная сторона. Просто я скучал, – непринужденно добавил вампир.

–Тебя не было всего четыре дня, Алукард. Что такое четыре дня для жителя ночи? Жалкие песчинки в огромных часах нашей вселенной, – заметила Интегра.

– Без тебя время идет иначе, – признался мужчина и обратил пылающий взгляд на свою леди.

– Как мило с твоей стороны. Звучит почти как комплимент, – мягко произнесла девушка, не в силах оторвать взгляда от вампира. За долгие годы молодая госпожа выучила его привычки и наклонности, но каждый раз, смотря на него, не могла окончательно понять, где стираются границы между добром и злом внутри этого чудовища. До конца не нашлась сил ощутить, на каком этапе не-жизни на место тяжелых доспехов пришел строгий черный костюм; острый и легко рассекающий врагов меч сменился на пару современных пистолетов, изготовленных специально для него; а с бледного и навсегда теперь уже молодого лица пропала щетина, по которой был узнаваем князь. Многое в графе для леди оставалось тайной, которую – как бы она ни стремилась – не удастся постичь, проживи ты хоть вечность бок о бок с ним.

– Это, кстати, тоже не мой конек, – усмехнулся Носферату и уткнулся носом в шею своей госпожи, глубоко вдыхая известный лишь ему аромат. Для него – вампира – Интегра пахла властной силой и на самую малую долю сладким (местами приторным) и таким знакомым безумием. Алукард как сейчас помнил минуты их первой близости, и как это безумие то возвышало, то тянуло его на самое дно – такое глубокое и темное, что ни вздохнуть, ни пошевельнуться. Лишь отрезвляющий запах дорого табака, который мужчина не переносил с первого же дня пристрастия юной леди к сей пагубной привычке, спасал его из раза в раз.

– О да, твой конек – с рвением принимать вызов от сумасшедшего призрака войны, – сухо отозвалась леди Хеллсинг, вспоминая сегодняшние события и рисуя в воображении ужасную хронику предстоящей войны.

– Ты опять слишком строга, моя Интегра. – ответил вампир, отпрянув от девушки. – Это будет забавно – положить у твоих ног трупы наших новых врагов.

– Хм... – графиня провела ладонью по густым волосам мужчины. – За все века, что ты шагаешь по этой земле, твоя самоуверенность ни разу не пошатнулась, и я боюсь, что рано или поздно это сыграет с тобой злую шутку, Алукард, – ее лицо переменилось, став весьма серьезным.

– Неужели ты сомневаешься во мне, моя госпожа? – оскорбился вампир, но обиды не показал. – Мы разгромили их тогда, – он на секунду задумался, вспоминая события пятидесятилетней давности, – одолеем и в этот раз. К тому же, теперь у Хеллсинга целых два вампира, да и этот Бернадотте, как оказалось, может на что-то сгодиться.

– Ты непреклонен, как и всегда, – с легкой досадой заметила Интегра и вяло улыбнулась собеседнику.

– Оставим все споры и рассуждения на потом, – Алукард резко отрезал нить разговора, который совсем перестал ему нравиться. – Я желаю насладиться тем недолгим временем, что у нас есть. Как знать, может, завтра мне вновь придется отправиться на другой конец света, чтобы выполнить приказ, - добавил он. Придвинув Интегру к себе вплотную, вампир ощутил сумасшедший мотив наслаждения и то, как в ней теплится нестерпимая любовь к нему вперемешку с нескончаемой ненавистью к его же поведению и выходкам.

– Вот еще один твой конек – эгоистичность, – озвучила мысли девушка, понимая что вести переговоры с Алукардом бесполезно и, притянув того за галстук, позволила их губам соединиться в настойчивом поцелуе. Гордый и величественный король ночи во всей своей ярости и готовности убивать был совершенно безобиден и по-особенному беспомощен перед ее женской неистовостью в поцелуях. Леди Хеллсинг – его персональная пропасть, упасть в которую не было страшно. Как и не страшно было сжечь ради этой женщины все свое капризное самодовольство, оставив лишь тлеющее после пожара пепелище.

После небольшого промедления граф принял эстафету на себя, отобрав у Интегры всю инициативу и заставляя ее задыхаться самым приятным способом, пока страсть, словно яд, расползалась по телу, отравляя упоительными эмоциями каждую каплю крови. Затем спешно оторвался от нежных женских губ, вновь наклонился и кончиком языка коснулся ее шеи, вынуждая госпожу легко вздрогнуть, а после нескольких прикосновений, будто верный пес, широко лизнул, вызывая выдох наслаждения. А потом еще и еще, доводя до исступления. Вампир истомился без ее тела, голоса, запаха и самой ее сущности. 

Смело блуждающие по женскому телу руки дарили ласки, а пальцы торопливо путались в локонах светлых волос, словно боялись не успеть огладить каждый сантиметр и изгиб. От желанных ощущений блаженства по стенам и потолку комнаты, а возможно, и всего особняка, поползли зловещие тени, извиваясь и просачиваясь в каждую щель, грозя уничтожить любого, кто посмел бы нарушить это долгожданное рандеву. Мужчина скользнул к яремной впадинке, оставляя на коже вереницу нежных поцелуев, которые одновременно сковывали и расслабляли тело леди Хеллсинг. Длинными пальцами аккуратно сжал подставленное Интегрой плечо, легко прикусив его, и сам чуть не зарычал от наполнившего дух и тело желания. И, чтобы хоть как-то унять тягучую волну приятной истомы, которая может обернуться тем, что его уже ничто не остановит, вновь вернулся к губам девушки. Графиня же трясущимися руками оглаживала швы черного пиджака не-мертвого, пропускала между подушечек пальцев гладкую ткань мужской рубашки, прощупывая каждую застежку и пуговицу перед тем, как расстегнуть. Быстрым и даже нервным движением Алукард стянул с госпожи блузку, пробежался пальцами по бархатистой вышивке белья, которого постигла та же участь, что и остальные предметы гардероба. Жажда крепла, как и непрерываемый все эти мгновения поцелуй. Губы касались, дразнили, ласкали друг друга. Носферату с силой прижал Интегру к себе, и она с готовностью откликнулась, немного приподнялась – будто бы случайно, тем самым позволив стянуть с себя брюки вместе с нижним бельем. Мужчина отпрянул от возлюбленной из-за нахлынувшего чувственного наслаждения, любуясь ей, сидящей перед ним, к слову, абсолютно обнаженной, и торопливо – будто эта сцена легко могла бы вмиг раствориться, как туман на рассвете – снял с себя мешающий пиджак и расстегнул ремень. Закончив с последним, граф бегло бросил жадный взгляд по фигуре девушки, заставив ее щеки вспыхнуть стыдливым румянцем, а руками обнять себя за плечи на автомате – в попытке хоть что-то прикрыть.

– Я же сказал: исхудала, – подытожил мужчина, встретив недоуменный взгляд девушки.

Она тихо усмехнулась, старательно пытаясь побороть стеснение и думая, что момент испорчен. Однако Носферату не подавал никаких признаков потери возбуждения. Напротив, помня, что время не ждет, он с тлеющим в глазах удовольствием утянул графиню в жадный поцелуй. Широкие мужские ладони, слегка коснувшись, ласково сжали женскую грудь. Молодая госпожа простонала вампиру в губы – громко и протяжно. Тело изогнулось, обмякло, позволяя Алукарду уложить его на стопки бумаг, оставленных на столе, которые сразу расползлись под женской спиной во все стороны. Оставляя тонкую дорожку спешных поцелуев на плоском животе, не-мертвый сводил госпожу с ума, сам при этом ощущая, насколько горяча ее кожа. Леди Хеллсинг громко вздохнула, когда граф, придвинув ее за бедра, позволил их телам слиться в едином порыве туманного удовольствия, не находящего ни единого точного описания. Тяжелый и широкий стол из дорогого дуба скрипнул, где-то справа на пол укатилась ручка, а под руками вампира, которыми тот облокотился на стол, смялись какие-то весьма важные документы. И черт с ними, с документами – сейчас существовали лишь двое, наполненные иступленным восторгом, который переполнял все их существо, каждую клетку и пульсациями отдавался в каждой мышце. Вампир с видимым удовольствием вслушивался в каждый стон и каждый вздох, срывавшиеся с губ девушки, это была лучшая мелодия страсти, что может услышать мужчина от возлюбленной, которая плавно выгибалась, находясь в его руководствующей власти. Вновь последовавший громкий стон прозвучал в унисон с назойливым звонком рабочего телефона, находившегося прямо у головы Интегры.

– Не бери, – оскалив клыки, проговорил вампир не своим голосом. И заметив, что правой рукой леди все равно потянулась к телефонной трубке, рванул за тонкое запястье другой руки, подтягивая к себе и страстно целуя, лишая тем самым возможности ответить на звонок. Не сопротивляясь, Интегра податливо и охотно ответила на поцелуй, не акцентируя внимание на очередной выходке графа. Но телефон продолжал настойчиво трезвонить.

– Подождут, – отрываясь на мгновение от нежных губ, проговорил мужчина и, не давая своей хозяйке и шанса что-либо ответить, вновь увлёк ту в поцелуй, который сочетал в себе все его тихое бешенство и явное раздражение. 

Быть главой организации Хеллсинг – очень непросто. Часто при принятии решений приходится наступать на горло собственным аппетитам и эмоциям. Поэтому, пока руки короля нежити танцевали медленные танцы по девичьему телу, а холодные губы, за которыми прятались столь опасные клыки, не думали прекращать сладкий и переполненный почти животной страстью поцелуй, Интегра осторожно нащупала телефон, который уже, казалось, нагрелся от непрекращающегося трезвона. Если она прямо сейчас не попыталась бы ответит на этот, скорее всего, очень важный звонок, то потом у неё точно не было бы возможности и желания отвечать тому, кто очень настойчиво хотел ее слышать.

– Да!.. – ответ получился с придыханием как раз в тот момент, когда девушке удалось на секунду отстраниться от Алукарда. Но в интонацию все же удалось вложить свойственные ей строгость и негодование, так что на том конце телефонного провода абонент осознал, что момент выбрал неподходящий. Однако дело было срочным и не требующим отлагательств. Поэтому тяжело дышащая Интегра, внимающая к сути дела, с каждой секундой хмурилась все больше и большее, пристально глядя на вампира из-под очков. Ответный взгляд Алукарда был обидчивым; как правило, такой предшествовал какому-нибудь колкому замечанию. Из трубки раздавался нервный, почти переходящий на плач голос адмирала Шелби Пенвуда, посему Носферату понимал, что по завершению этого телефонного разговора прекратится и их с Интегрой встреча – и весьма не на самой лучшей ноте.

– Собирайся, Алукард, – серьезно, но с большой досадой произнесла девушка, как только положила трубку. – Что-то подозрительное с авианосцем, стоящим у побережья Уэльса, нужна наша консультация, – выбравшись из объятий вампира, юная леди слезла со стола.

– От этого недотепы и при твоем отце не было никакой пользы, – ответил граф. В его тоне читались плохо скрываемые ненависть и презрение.

– Не ворчи, как Уолтер, – почти смеясь, проговорила Интегра и, накинув на голое тело свою блузку, спешно оставила легкий поцелуй на бледной щеке вампира. – А с этим, – она обвела указательным пальцем свой стол, – мы разберемся чуть позже. К тому же, ты сам говорил, что это будет забавно, так что развлекайся.

Вампиру оставалось лишь неохотно согласиться, метнув лукавый взгляд на свою госпожу, и ухмыльнуться зловещей, почти бесовской улыбкой. Теперь, когда их вечер был испорчен, он собирался отыграться сполна, и не важно, кто первый попадется ему под руку – враг или же сам адмирал.

Вечернюю тишину, воцарившуюся за окнами, можно было прочувствовать кожей. Сегодня умирающее небо вновь не смогло донести свой молчаливый, но красочный протест. Последняя и стойкая линия света была безжалостно побеждена, а весь небосвод уже давно затянулся ночной плащаницей, выкатив на горизонт бледноликую луну, которая, напротив, награждала одобрительным светом этих двоих.


End file.
